The Dragon of D
by Itoma
Summary: He was the leader of the revolutionary army, he was strong willed and calculating, just waiting to make his move on the world government. But even he had a softer side shown only to a choice few... his wife included.


**The Dragon of D.**

by: Itoma

One Piece/Inuyasha drabble

Monkey D. Dragon/Kagome Higurashi

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the non existent plot

Dragon sat there on the balcony of his newest head quarters. Facing east as he always did in his free time, thinking idly about his son. Although he knew Luffy no longer resided in East Blue, the young pirate was no doubt raising hell for the marines at this point in time on the Grand Line.

"Dragon... You know he's fine. And we'll get to meet him one day," A soft voice spoke. He slowly dragged his gaze over to the young woman who stood in the door way to his private quarters. She was about five feet in height, slim and petite in stature, with long wavy black hair pooling around her shoulders.

"Kagome," He slowly came to a stand and walked towards her. A predatory look in his eyes as he looked up and down her smaller form, clad only in one of his shirts, "did you just wake up?"

She pouted in return, looking up at him with deep blue eyes. "Yes... if you remember correctly, you wouldn't let me sleep last night," She groaned, pulling back her hair to reveal the dark circle of a hicky on her neck.

He grinned down at her eying the dark circle with a sense of pride, before opening his long olive trench coat and wrapping it around her and pulling her close to himself. His arms wrapped snugly around her.

"I find my memory to be a bit foggy, maybe you would like to refresh it," He growled huskily into her ear, his male pride swelled when she gave a delighted gasp and shiver, as he ground his hips against hers in emphasis.

She wrapped her arms around his bare chest under the trench coat, turning her head and placing a kiss on his firm jawline before looking down into the coat with a surprised look on her face.

"Your only wearing your boxers under this," She questioned, giving a soft eep at the end of her question after Dragon had brought his hands down and griped her firm bottom once again grinding his now tented boxers against her.

"My pants went missing some last time and you liberated me of my shirt," He growled leaning his taller form down just a bit more and softly kissing her neck.

"Yeah well if you hadn't torn my blouse last night-"

"It was in the way-" He replied cutting her off only to be cut off himself.

"I don't care, if you ever want a piece of this again you're going to make sure my clothes survive the night. Its getting kind of humiliating going having to go out in front of everyone wearing your clothes" She huffed, pulling back slightly to glare up at him.

He returned her glare with a scowl.

"I don't mind... it shows the others that you belong to me, do you have a problem being my wife?" He growled.

Kagome sighed in return and brought her hand up and traced the tribal tattoo on the left of his face, smiling when he leaned into her hand.

"Now you know that that is not the problem. And besides we've been married for 18 years already, everyone knows that I'm yours. I'm just tired of my clothes being the victims of your lustful ambitions. Half of last weeks budget went to buying me a new wardrobe," She stated matter of factly, before she suddenly looked up at him with an expression of horror on her face.

"You spent half of last weeks budget?" He growled.

"And you weren't supposed to hear that. But yes.. well not so much me as Ivan-chan. He insisted on buying his "gome-girl" a new wardrobe because you keep ruining my clothes," She whimpered, before he pulled her tight against his body once again.

"Ivankov is going to have to work twice as hard for the next month to make up for that, but you... you're going to have to make it up to me for spending money that wasn't designated for your own use." He growled against her neck as he picked her up and pressed her against the door frame, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"But but.. Ivan-chan is the one responsible... he made me doooooo iiiiit," She moaned as she felt the hardness forming in his underwear pressed up against her core.

"Yes but you didn't stop him when you should have," He grunted, leaving a hot trail of kisses up her neck and chin before claiming her lips in a powerful kiss.

With that she silenced her cries of protest, instead choosing to go along with her punishment as he carried her back into their room and tossed her onto the bed. Throwing his coat to the side he gave her a wicked grin before diving on to the bed, proceeding to "molest" his wife of eighteen years and the mother of his child, Kagome Higurashi-Monkey.

(border)

Itoma: I've always liked the idea of pairing Kagome up with Dragon and making her into a mother-like figure for Luffy but in hind sight of making an entire short story I give you all this.. a short drabble I cooked up from the dark recesses of my mind. I hope you all enjoy'd it. XD


End file.
